sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Spike557- Spear The Wolf
Name: ''Spear The Wolf ''Gender: Male Age: ''60 (Physically 22) ''Voice: High pitch, distorted, psychotic, similar to the joker from Batman D.O.B: 1st November 1957 Height: 130 cm (4.26509 Foot) Weight: ''260 Lbs ''Relatives: Dr Gerald Robotnik, Biolizard, Spike, Shadow, Maria. Likes: Killing, attempting to kill his enemies, Focusing on his rage for the world. He also likes Themeparks and all sorts of Attractions Dislikes: Sonic and friends, Spike and his friends, Annoying people. Alignment: Evil Affiliations: None, Lone Wolf (Get it XD) Colour Sheme: White, Grey, Black, Green, Red, Dark Grey Weapons: none (Other than his claws), though he does like using Pistols, he loves them. Powers: Solid Positive Chaos Energy Love interest: None Species: Robot Wolf Sexuality: ''A-Sexual ''Planet: Earth/Mobius (Same planet) Country: '' United Federation, located in the pacific ocean ''City: Unknown Themes: Normal: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXC5pgOKcRw Ultra Spear: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k4RtvPe5wY0 Personality: Spear is utterly insane and completely unpredictable. After what happened to him, all of his positive emotions were lost, causing Spear to be nothing but pure hatred in a body. Spear is very determined to kill all that he wants and he usually won't stop until he wants to, which is never. Spear used to be very friendly but all that's gone now. Now he just wants revenge for everything that's happened to him, and he's willing to sacrifice himself to kill everyone he hates. But Spear is kind of a coward when it comes to fighting specific people. If Spear feels like something isn't worth fighting for, then he will flee and be gone for about a week straight. Rivals: * Spike The Hedgehog * Shadow The Hedgehog Friends: None Weaknesses: ''Water although its not that effective. Speed will be needed to defeat Spear easily otherwise good luck. There's not many known weaknesses about Spear since he isn't scared of anything. Negative Chaos Energy will also be useful in killing Spear. But one thing that helps is letting Spear believe he has the upper hand, which will make him cocky and might reduce his fighting abilities to show off and that is a persons chance to attack, when he's cocky. ''Strengths and Powers: Spear has similar powers to Spike The Hedgehog because he has Chaos Energy. Spear is not very good at most attacks but he is good at Chaos Spear and has mastered the ability so he can spawn over 1000 spears at a time to attack locations and cause lots of destruction. He is also very fast and sneaky, stalking his enemies, then attacking with all of his strength. He also has sharp fingers and can give you a few claw marks in battle. Just like Spike, Spear has an Ultra form where he becomes really strong and able to hold that form for longer than Spike could. Spear is a very dangerous person and if you see him, well I guarantee your going to get pwned. Techniques: Spear has mastered the ability t win a battle when fighting multiple opponents. In fact, the more people there are ganging up on him, the more chance you have of losing. Spear can calculate at the speed of light and can predict your every move based on your appearence, personality and constant observing. When multiple enemies fight him, he knows when to jump, duck, move to the left, to the right so that you hit one of your friends instead of him. Fighting him alone is easier. History: Spear The Wolf ''was created by ''Professor Gerald Robotnik ''and ''Professor Stevenson Haworth. He was given an unknown trick to give Spear life and emotion. Spear was supposed to be the Ultimate Lifeform but failed because he wasn't good enough. For years, Spear would look after Maria Robotnik. After more years pass, Spike The Hedgehog was born and every scientist was dead other than Gerald. Spear greeted Spike and they became friends since there wasn't really any other option. The two really began to like each other. Later on, they were told that a new Ultimate Lifeform was being created...''Project Shadow. Gerald told them how one of them had to be Shadow's Guide for his destiny and left them. Days went past and Spike was telling Spear how he didn't think Spear was ready to be a parent at the time. This made Spear mad and Spear punched Spike into a metal bar sticking out that they had been meaning to fix. Spike malfunctioned and brutally murdered Spear with an Axe. Years later, and Spear woke up on the ARK, abandoned...Since years had passed, Gerald was dead, Spike and his new brother Shadow The Hedgehog were on Earth. It was at this point that Spear lost his good emotions and became an evil hate full machine. He travelled down to Earth VIA an escape pod and walked on Earth. When he found Spike and his new friends, he attacked them, lost then fled and was never heard of for quite a while. When 'Sonic and Friends' were in their teen years, Shadow and 'Rouge The Bat' were going to get married and Spear found out by stalking them from the shadows. He invented the ''Phantom Rifle, which could turn anything into a mindless drone for him. He tried to turn them and it worked, Sonic, Cream and Knuckles were successfully turned into his will. But he was defeated a second time and held in a prison in Shadow's mansion. Sonic, Knuckles and Cream were turned back to normal and everything went well. One day though, a terrorist organisation called Razor kidnapped all of Sonic and friends and even took Spear. Razor then kept Sonic and friends in their HQ as Pets. This was Spear's last chance to kill them. Lots of fighting later on and Spear blew up the HQ in flames. Sonic and friends escaped, but Spike had had enough of Spear and decided to stay in the burning HQ, to fight him and try to kill him for good. The fight began and it was heated, both of them using all their powers and skill to finally get revenge on each other. The fight got even more heated when they both went into their Ultra Forms and fought even more. Spike did win for the final time, knocking Spear down and both of them badly hurt. Spike tried to talk reason with Spear but it didn't work. Spear was just so deep in his hatred, so Spike killed him. He buried Spear's body in a cemetery and then occasionally went back to it, to mourn him. Ending: (Spear did not take any role in the last episode due to his death) Category:Wolves Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Evil